I Want to be Beside You
by philippinesea
Summary: After five years, Tak and Zim decide to put their differences aside and decide to go out. What happens when Dib starts to show his jealousy towards the two? Will Zim notice? Or will he just let Dib suffer?
1. Letters A and B

I Want to be Beside You

**Summary**: After five years, Tak and Zim decide to put their differences aside and decide to go out. What happens when Dib starts to show his jealousy towards the two? Will Zim notice? Or will he just let Dib suffer?

**Warning**: Boy/Boy, A LOT OF ANGST!

**Pairings**: Tak/Zim, Dib/Zim

* * *

_Angst_

Dib watched them. He watched intently at the two aliens showing affection. Not like he cared, he just . . . doesn't know how to put it in logical terms.

"Oh! Who cares about Zim and Tak being together anyways?" Dib asked himself, sulking at a nearby bench near the school. He watched them from the corner of his eyes. Zim watched him place a kiss on Tak's cheek. Dib sighed. He wished Zim would kiss him on the cheek. He wishes, with all the hope he has, that Tak would possibly break up with Zim. Just one chance would be nice. But no. He knew, and knew it very well, that this chance was one and a million.

Dib sighed. There was nothing he can do, nothing at all.

"What did Zim see in Tak anyways?" he, once again, mumbled to himself. He looked at the ground and looked at his reflection on the puddle that was formed from the previous night. He kicked the puddle, making the water jump into the air and land with a _"splash."  
_

Thoughts couldn't express Dib's emotions. He was lost deep inside his feelings. He thinks and thinks. . . but, what can he do? Those feelings won't go away unless he has Zim for himself. But, even so, it is impossible for Zim to have feelings for him. Whatever Dib does, Zim makes fun of it or denies it. It was just pure hate for them. Just as it was meant to be.

Just then the school bell rang, pulling Dib out of his thoughts. The boy then stood up and walked to forward to the school's entrance and to his first period class with Zim. He quickly took his seat by the window and looked at the foggy sky. Today, he didn't feel like paying attention, he just wanted to let go and just relax instead of having to see Zim with Tak every day and having the tension creep up on him slowly. But, today was not the weekends or Summer Vacation. It was Thursday and whether he liked to be in school or not. . . he needs to. Dib sighed. Today was going to be a really long day. Maybe a little longer than the previous days.

The late bell rang, signaling that it was time for class.

* * *

_By Now, I Hope You Know I'm Talking About You_

To add to Dib's worries, his name was called next to do a poem presentation. Dib sighed and walked in front of the class with his notebook. He wasn't a major at literature and wasn't planning to be. Believe him, it took a while to get into a topic and make a poem. It took him more than three hours to do so.

He looked down at his notebook and flipped to the page where his poem was written.

**_Crimson_**

**_By Dib Membrane_**

**_Crimson was the color of the eyes I used to know._**

**_Crimson was the eyes that looked down upon me._**

**_Crimson was like a red sea, whose wave I loved the most._**

**_By now that crimson color must be long gone._**

**_I turn and turn but could not see the crimson eyes._**

**_What was the price to pay to see that color once more?_**

**_How I miss those eyes that left me. _**

**_I wish those eyes can see that I miss it._**

Dib then closed his notebook and walked back to his seat, hearing, for once in his life, claps of appreciation. But that doesn't actually cut it. He turned to look at Zim who in return looked back at him.

**_Crimson was like a red sea, whose wave I loved the most._**

**_By now that crimson color must be long gone._**

Dib replayed. Yes, he was right. . . Zim was long gone, along with the crimson eyes Dib loved the most. Zim slowly turned away from him. Dib turned away from Zim. Dib stared at the clock. Zim stared at the clock. For another hour they both need to endure this class and the constant stares they give each other.

_Sighs_.

Time, should be faster.


	2. Letters C and D

I Want to be Beside You

**Summary**: After five years, Tak and Zim decide to put their differences aside and decide to go out. What happens when Dib starts to show his jealousy towards the two? Will Zim notice? Or will he just let Dib suffer?

**Warning**: Boy/Boy, A LOT OF ANGST!

**Pairings**: Tak/Zim, Dib/Zim

* * *

_Canvas, Blank and Waiting_

Dib stopped by the art room in room 102 after school. He watched as the art club students were paining something on their canvases.

Dib saw a lot of amazing pictures. From still life portraits to abstract. Anything was possible in the art room as long as the students freed their mind. Then suddenly, Dib saw an unoccupied blank canvas, waiting for someone to paint on it. He thought of something to paint on it even if he wasn't in the art club. He slowly and hesitantly walked to the canvas and picked up a brush and dabbed it on a green and then mixed the color with white to make a light-colored green. He then dabbed the paint and made a brush stroke. He wasn't quite the artist, believe it or not, but, that's okay.

After a few minutes he backed away, looking at his masterpiece. It was a green sky and a crimson sea, similar to his poem. The painting had two people in it. One looked somewhat like him and one looked like Zim. How is that possible? He wasn't thinking of Zim at the time, or he was not trying to. The teacher and the rest of the students walked to Dib's creation and clapped an appreciation.

"Dib? How would you like to be in the art club?" Ms. Ambient, the head of the art class, asked.

"Uh. I don't know. I'll think about it. I'll get back to you once I made up my mind, Ms. Ambient."

"Oh, it's okay, Dib. Take all the time you need. I'll patiently wait for your answer. But, for now, we'll store your artwork in a safe place."

Dib then turned and walked away from the room.

_'Perhaps, I should join the art club. It might take my mind off of Zim and Tak. Just for a little while.' _he thought as he walked out of the school.

* * *

_Dib. . . Why Are You the Object of My Distraction?_

Zim was just resting in his house. It was the usual house he had lived in for five years. He had the same old lab and the same old SIR unit accompany him.

Zim was just doing his old same routine in his lab. Not like he was going to destroy the Earth anymore. Now that, that's just getting old for his liking. He paused his work as he stopped and thought of Dib's poem earlier in English class.

"What does Dib human mean by the whole thing? That poem. . . does it remind him of someone. . . meaningful to him?" Zim sighed. "Whatever waste of my time thinking about it."

The boy then went back to his work.

Ah, what was he working on, you ask? Well, he was working on a new program for GIR, his SIR unit, This program, he is making sure will not fail for the sake of what is Irken good to him, he is sure this will not fail. Then a distraction came along Zim's head. That distraction consisted of Dib and his poem.

**Bzzzt**

He accidentally electrocuted himself.

"SHIT!" he cursed out loud as he looked at one of his claws. "Dib, curse you and your distractions! You have foiled Zim this time." he sneered.

He sighed. There was no use in him to yell, he's not going to hear him anyways. He decided to step out of his work and maybe call Tak.


	3. Letters E and F

I Want to be Beside You

**Summary**: After five years, Tak and Zim decide to put their differences aside and decide to go out. What happens when Dib starts to show his jealousy towards the two? Will Zim notice? Or will he just let Dib suffer?

**Warning**: Boy/Boy, A LOT OF ANGST!

**Pairings**: Tak/Zim, Dib/Zim

* * *

_Envy. That's the Word, My Dear Elementary._

The next day was Friday. Not much to do now that Dib started avoiding Zim or Tak. Or both for that matter.

_Ring_

His phone came. Dib looked at the caller ID.

It was Zim.

_'Oh no!'_ he thought.

You are probably wondering why Dib (still) has Zim's number. Well, Dib didn't have the courage to delete his number, despite the pain Zim's causing him.

Dib hesitated to pick up his cell phone. He didn't want to deal with Zim's voice right now. But, at the same time, he wanted to hear his voice. The pros and cons.

_Sigh_. . .

Dib made his decision. He pressed the 'end call' button and relaxed on his couch, staring up at the ceiling in the process.

He eventually closed his eyes. He started thinking about Zim and Tak in a background of green.

The color of envy? Is it not?

Dib immediately opened his eyes and looked at the sketchpad he just bought before returning home from school today. He grabbed a pencil from the nearby pencil holder and started to sketch what came about when he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Fuck. Why are you avoiding me, Dib?_

No answer.

"Fuck. What's up with Dib?" Zim asked his question to no one. "He didn't talk to me nor Tak today. I was asking him a question! Who. . .I can't even. . . Argghh!"

Why was Dib being complicated? He wasn't at all THAT complicated when they were young nor when he told him he was going out with Tak. He was usually a passive yet defensive person.

He

Just

Couldn't

**Understand**

He couldn't understand the pain Dib was going through. But Zim, being Zim, was usually a clueless person nonetheless.

Zim decided to leave the matter and focus on eating his bacon and a whole pile of waffles (courtesy of GIR). He looked at the platter and swirled his fork on the remaining syrup as he put his other hand under his chin.

**Stab**

His fork had done. He looked at the broken bacon and began stabbing the bacon's other relatives without no mercy.

GIR, being GIR, laughed hysterically. Sometimes saying, "BACON GO BYE BYE!" or something like that.

But Zim didn't really care. But why was he so upset? Is it because Dib was ignoring him? Probably. Or is it because the mixed feelings he was hiding from him? Probably.

Why though? He couldn't help but to stand up and walk away from the dinner table (leaving GIR with his moose) and sit on the living room sofa. He took out his phone and tried calling Tak.

No answer. Was she ignoring him to?

He tried calling Dib again. A ring or two escaped the phone. Zim hesitated.

_'What am I doing?'_ he thought. _'At this rate, I'll never be able to forget the mixed feelings.'_

He decided to hang up and go upstairs to his room. Leaving GIR to take care of downstairs or. . . not take care of downstairs.


	4. Letters G and H

I Want to be Beside You

**Summary**: After five years, Tak and Zim decide to put their differences aside and decide to go out. What happens when Dib starts to show his jealousy towards the two? Will Zim notice? Or will he just let Dib suffer?

**Warning**: Boy/Boy, A LOT OF ANGST!

**Pairings**: Tak/Zim, Dib/Zim

* * *

_Great, Just Great._

A new week started. It's the same old week. Boring, languid. . . lifeless. It's almost like everyone was taking part in some sort of even that they decided conform every single school day until summer has replaced the meanings of school. In other words, it's the same old same old until Summer Break.

Dib joined the crowd of students. Over time, he became wildly accepted into the crowd when he gave up trying to chase and expose Zim for who he is. He decided it's not his choice whether or not Zim wants to be exposed or not, no matter how much he really wanted to. Then there came the arrival of Tak and things started to fall apart. Dib was consciously trying not to cry or show his feelings while Zim was just plain head-over-heels in love with the femme fatal alien. Sometimes Dib just thought that his life was meant to be toyed with by God or something.

It was Monday, Gaz went to stay away from her brother, whom in return decided to do the same, and play her Game Slave. She never got over the game, really. Out of all things that could help her "mature" like boys or make-up, she chooses Game Slave over all the girly, preppy things that girls do and talk about. But this alphabet is not about her. Now, is it? No matter how much you persist on me to have Gaz be in this alphabet because her name starts with the letter 'G' and I am fully aware that I am currently using the alphabet.

Anyways, after the off-track narrative thought I put in there, Dib was currently walking to his locker which, in his dismay, was placed next to Zim's locker. How. . . convenient. Really. Dib was minding his own business when Tak suddenly scared the wits out of him, like really.

"Woah!" Dib exclaimed, clutching his chest at the sudden heart attack that Tak suddenly gave him.

"Why hello there, Dib." Tak smirked. What a femme fatal.

"Uh. Hello?"

"Listen, can you do me a favor? Zim's really exhausting me out. I'm thinking of breaking up with him and going out with you instead," Tak paused as she pulled Dib closer by his collar. "I mean, you're such an enthusiastic guy unlike your friend Zim. Whaddya say?"

What? Was she toying him and Zim? Was she using Zim? If so, on what purpose? I mean, really Zim stopped that 'I-must-take-over-the-world' stuff.

"Uh. . .No. No thanks. I mean Zim's my friend. I just can't let you cheat off of him by making me your boyfriend. It's not what I want. I don't want to come out too strong but. . . yeah. Sorry."

"Grr! You're going to pay for not making me your object of affection, Dib Membrane. Ya hear me? I'm going to make you jealous and make you come crawling to me."

With that she walked away, leaving a stunned Dib.

_'That was scary.'_ he thought as he resumed his work. _'What does she want me for? Great. Just Great.'_

* * *

_Hi Dib-human. . .Well, this is awkward._

Today was a good day. Earthly-worms were languid as ever that Zim wishes he was still with the Irken Kingdom so he can control all these worms one by one. But, he gave up his position long time ago once he discovered that the Tallest and almost everyone in the Irken Kingdom were laughing at him. He still isn't going to live that down.

Zim passed by the tired, zombie-like looking people and made his way to his locker. Dib was still there, looking for something he must have forgotten to do or get. Zim turned to face him.

"Hey Dib-human." greeted Zim.

"Hm?" was all Dib could say.

"I demand you to greet Zim NOW!"

"HI! HELLO! Jeez, I'm looking for something." Dib didn't even bother to tell Zim what happened with him and Tak, afraid of him not believing anything of it.

"What is it that you have forgotten Dib-stink?" Really? Was he ever going to live that name down?

Long silence.

"OH MY GOSH! I forgot my sketchpad." Dib exclaimed while some students heard. He then closed his backpack and locker and rushed to where Gaz was in hopes that she could help him. Yeah right.

Zim just looked in utter shock, like as if he was rejected or something. Wait, since when did Dib get a sketchpad? Or since when can Dib draw? Zim raised an eyebrow at that thought as he turned to face his locker again and get the rest of his stuff.

_'Well, this was REALLY awkward.' _thought Zim as he finished getting ready for school and waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry you guys! Here's the letters G and H. Sorry to keep you guys waiting I've been really busy and neglecting this story for a while. So, I just thought of this right on the spot. No planning, just writing it down. Hope you guys like.**


End file.
